The subject matter disclosed relates to ruggedized modular electronics systems. Further, the subject matter disclosed relates to a mechanical packaging system solution for ruggedized modular electronics utilizing a minimum number of electronic subsystems and a chassis. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to a cooling system for ruggedized electronics modules.
Many electronics systems exist for providing radio communications to and from vehicles. Such conventional electronics systems may be ruggedized for use in situations that are exposed to harsh environmental conditions such as dirty conditions, vibrational conditions, etc.
Although ruggedized electronics systems have been developed, these systems do not conventionally include options for reconfiguration of the systems via an exchange of modular components. Conventionally, ruggedized systems use a line replaceable unit (LRU), which is a sealed box containing a plurality of shop replaceable units (SRUs), which are typically electronics cards that may be inserted into the LRU when the sealed LRU is opened.
Conventionally, SINCGARS VHF frequency hopping radios have been used in military and rugged applications. SINCGARS radios are conventionally a single package system in which electronic components are fit into a ruggedized chassis. SINCGARS, however, have the disadvantage of not being easily reconfigurable with a plurality of ruggedized modular components, each having their own ruggedized package. Further, conventional systems do not utilize electronic module sub-systems which are individually sealed and ruggedized. Further still, conventional electronics cooling systems utilize a field of thin columnar cooling pins which are densely packed over a cooling surface or an array of thick bar fins that do not allow airflow in any direction. Such pins are easily bent, broken, or clogged, causing degradation of the cooling effect.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cooling system solution for electronics modules that are ruggedized. There is also a need for an electronic module cooling system that performs in rugged environments including but not limited to military environments and may be easily handled without fear of damage. Further still, there is a need for an electronic module cooling system that performs in both ground and airborne applications. Yet further still, there is a need for an electronic module cooling system for electronics that allows for heat removal associated with the electronic sub-systems and utilizes a ruggedized pin field.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.